Talk:Gallian Empire/@comment-26778822-20150723222605/@comment-25722005-20150724092313
Also, Brougham is highly secured ''by now. Assassination attempts on the Empress would've been hard to do, since you just can't get inside the hospital and its surroundings without a signed permission from the two Field Marshals. Even if they were able to get in, fighting the Marines guarding the hospital won't be a cakewalk. They are highly armored (of course, not powered armor territory) but they won't be taken down by a few rounds. But... eh. Let's play along. IC: '''Hospital Room' The sound of the commotion and fighting outside the room surprises Lucille, who is still drinking tea. "Is that fighting? I would've expected some pillow suffocation or something... but we can't wish anything," Lucille announces, before the fridge suddenly opens. The fridge's interior retracts to the floor, and a Lieutenant General enters, VDV-86 in hand. "Your Majesty, sorry to interrupt. Yes, it seems there is fighting. More of them PRG..." the general says. Behind him, two Marines unload a few boxes. ''"Your Majesty, pick a weapon and gear. We gotta get out of this place." ''To her delight, Lucille finds her scepter from the first assassination attempt in a box. She quickly grabs it, along with a VDV-86. She also gets a light vest made of experimental carbon nanotubes, and then slips it in, complaining that it is hard to wear. Once finished, she started to walk. "I'm fine with assassination attempts," Lucille says jokingly. ''"But at tea time? How rude..." "Catherine and... uh... McNeilson? Sorry if I'm wrong. But maybe you'd like to come with us. I just said to Pennington, that field marshal who just left before you arrived, that in case I'll be attacked, he should firebomb the whole area. Of course, I said that he should wait about half an hour before commencing it. With this secret passage though, we can get out of the area within the half-hour." ''Lucille says. ''"We better go now." '''Secret PRG bunker' Meanwhile, the leader is coordinating the PRG troops which is in Brougham. He is ordering several forces to storm various important places, such as the Gallian naval headquarters, where an assassination attempt against the former Emperor was made. A man enters the room. Clearly a high-ranker in the PRG hierarchy, he marches towards the leader, then salutes. "Comrade Great Leader! We have taken the Gallian and the Commonwealth troops in Brougham by surprise. Our troops are slowly, but surely pushing their way to the hospital. A few of our men have infiltrated the hospital, and soon that scoundrel Lucille will be dead," the commander reports to the leader. The leader nods, impressed with the events. ''"Comrade General, I'm thankful for your loyalty to our Republic! Once we kill Lucille, I will make sure to commend you for your efforts." "Thank you, comrade Great Leader. Now, I shall be back to my command post, so that we can take down Lucille soon," ''the commander says to the leader. He salutes again, then walks back to his chair.